Zenchantments
Zenchantments is a custom enchantment plugin made by ZedlyDev. Zenchantments have been been on Solarcraft since December of 2015. List of Zenchantments: Regular Enchantments Anthropomorphism: Found on Pickaxes. Level 1. Conflicts with Pierce and Switch. Spawns blocks to protect you when right sneak clicking, and attacks entities when left clicking Arborist: Found on Axes. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Drops more apples, sticks, and saplings when used on leaves and wood Bind: Found on all tools; Level 1; No Conflicts; Keeps items with this enchantment in your inventory after death Blaze's Curse: Found on Chestplates. Level 1. No Conflicts. Causes the player to be unharmed in lava and fire, but damages them in water and rain Blizzard: Found on Bows. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Firestorm. Spawns a blizzard where the arrow strikes freezing nearby entities Bounce: Found on Boots. Levels 1-5. No Conflicts. Preserves momentum when on slime blocks Burst: Found on Bows. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Spread. Rapidly fires arrows in series Combustion: Found on Chestplates. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Lights attacking entities on fire when player is attacked Conversion: Found on Swords. Level 1. No Conflicts. Converts XP to health when right clicking and sneaking Decapitation: Found on Swords. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Increases the chance for dropping the enemies head on death Extraction: Found on Pickaxes. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Switch. Smelts and yields more product from ores Fire: Found on Pickaxes, Shovels, and Axes. Level 1. Conflicts with Switch and Variety. Drops the smelted version of the block broken Firestorm: Found on Bows. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Blizzard. Spawns a firestorm where the arrow strikes burning nearby entities Germination: Found on Hoes. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Uses bonemeal from the player's inventory to grow nearby plants Glide: Found on Leggings. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Gently brings the player back to the ground when sneaking Gluttony: Found on Helmets. Level 1. No Conflicts. Automatically eats for the player Gold Rush: Found on Shovels. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Randomly drops gold nuggets when mining sand Grab: Found on Pickaxes, Shovels, and Axes. Level 1. No Conflicts. Teleports mined items and XP directly to the player Green Thumb: Found on Leggings. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Grows the foliage around the player Gust: Found on Swords. Level 1. Conflicts with Force and Rainbow Slam. Pushes the user through the air at the cost of their health Harvest: Found on Hoes. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Harvests fully grown crops within a radius when clicked Ice Aspect: Found on Swords. Levels 1-2. No Conflicts. Temporarily freezes the target Jump: Found on Boots. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Gives the player a jump boost Level: Found on Bows, Swords, and Pickaxes, Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Drops more XP when killing mobs or mining ores Long Cast: Found on Fishing Rods. Levels 1-2. Conflicts with Short Cast. Launches fishing hooks farther out when casting Lumber: Found on Axes. Level 1. No Conflicts. Breaks the entire tree at once Magnetism: Found on Leggings. Level 1. No Conflicts. Slowly attracts nearby items to the players inventory Meador: Found on Boots. Level 1. Conflicts with Speed, Weight, and Jump. Gives the player both a speed and jump boost Mow: Found on Shears. Level 1. No Conflicts. Shears all nearby sheep Mystery Fish: Found on Fishing Rods. Level 1. No Conflicts. Catches water mobs like Squid and Guardians Nether Step: Found on Boots. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Frozen Step. Allows the player to slowly but safely walk on lava Night Vision: Found on Helmets. Level 1. No Conflicts. Lets the player see in the darkness Persephone: Found on Hoes. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Plants seeds from the player's inventory around them Pierce: Found on Pickaxes. Level 1. Conflicts with Anthropomorphism, Switch, and Shred. Lets the player mine in several modes which can be changed through shift clicking Plough: Found on Hoes. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Tills all soil within a radius Potion: Found on Bows. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Gives the shooter random positive potion effects when attacking Potion Resistance: Found on All Armor. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Lessens the effects of all potions on players Quick Shot: Found on Bows. Level 1. No Conflicts. Shoots arrows at full speed, instantly Rainbow: Found on Shears. Level 1. No Conflicts. Drops random flowers and wool colors when used Reaper: Found on Bows and Swords. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Gives the target temporary wither effect and blindness Saturation: Found on Leggings. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Uses less of the player's hunger Short Cast: Found on Fishing Rods. Levels 1-2. Conflicts with Long Cast. Launches fishing hooks closer in when casting Siphon: Found on Swords and Bows. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Drains the health of the mob that you attack, giving it to you Spectral: Found on Shovels. Level 1. No Conflicts. Allows for cycling through a block's types Speed: Found on Boots. Levels 1-4. Conflicts with Weight and Meador. Gives the player a speed boost Spikes: Found on Boots. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Damages entities the player jumps onto Spread: Found on Bows. Levels 1-5. Conflicts with Burst. Fires an array of arrows simultaneously Stationary: Found on Bows and Swords. Level 1. No Conflicts. Negates any knockback when attacking mobs, leaving them clueless as to who is attacking Stock: Found on Chestplates. Level 1. No Conflicts. Refills the player's item in hand when they run out Switch: Found on Pickaxes. Level 1. Conflicts with Shred, Anthropomorphism, Fire, Extraction, and Pierce. Replaces the clicked block with the leftmost block in your inventory Toxic: Found on Swords and Bows. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Sickens the target, making them nauseous and unable to eat Transformation: Found on Swords. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Occasionally causes the attacked mob to be transformed into its similar cousin Variety: Found on Axes. Level 1. Conflicts with Fire. Drops random types of wood or leaves Vortex: Found on Swords and Bows. Level 1. No Conflicts. Teleports mob loot and XP directly to the player Weight: Found on Boots. Levels 1-4. Conflicts with Speed and Meador. Slows the player down but makes them stronger and more resistant to knock back Disabled Enchantments Apocalypse: Seen on Bows. Level 1. Conflicts with Life. Unleashes hell. Ethereal: Seen on all Tools. Level 1. No Conflicts. Prevents tools from breaking. Fireworks: Found on Bows. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Shoots arrows that burst into fireworks upon impact Force: Found on Swords. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Rainbow Slam and Gust. Pushes or pulls nearby mobs, configurable through shift clicking Frozen Step: Found on Boots. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Nether Step. Allows the player to walk on water and safely emerge from it when sneaking Fuse: Found on Bows; Level 1; No Conflicts; Instantly ignites anything explosive Haul: Found on Pickaxes. Level 1. Conflicts with Laser. Allows for dragging blocks around Laser: Found on Pickaxes and Axes. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Breaks blocks and damages mobs using a powerful beam of light Missile: Seen on Bows. Level 1. Conflicts with all Bow Enchantments. Shoots a missile from the bow. Reveal: Seen on Pickaxes. Level 4. Conflicts with Anthropomorphism and Switch. Makes nearby ores visible through walls. Shred: Found on Pickaxes and Shovels. Levels 1-5. Conflicts with Pierce and Switch. Breaks the blocks within a radius of the original block mined Singularity: Seen on Bows. Level 1. No Conflicts. Creates a black hole that attracts nearby entities and then discharges them Terraformer: Found on Shovels. Level 1. No Conflicts. Places the leftmost blocks in the players inventory within a 7 block radius while sneaking Tracer: Found on Bows. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Guides the arrow to targets and then attacks Unrepairable: Seen on all Tools. Level 1. No Conflicts. Prevents an item from being repaired